Percy's Upset
by Dhann Cyranze
Summary: Masa Liburan Percy dan Tahun kelimanya.


**Judul : Percy's Upset**

Tokoh Utama : Percy Weasley

Summary : Masa liburan dan Tahun Kelima Percy.

**Kelakuan Aneh Percy**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Percy hari-hari ini selalu murung. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah yang membuatnya begini murung sejak kepulangannya dari Hogwarts pada tahun ketiganya, seminggu yang lalu.

Karena kelakuannya yang tidak seperti biasa, Fred dan George malah semakin ingin mengganggunya dan memancing kemarahannya. Mereka bersikeras bahwa nilai yang didapatnya itu bukanlah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, melihat dirinya yang tidak senang dengan hasil selangit itu. Tetapi orang tuanya menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apalagi Molly, begitu sayangnya dia pada anaknya yang meraih nilai tertinggi di kelasnya untuk mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir---pelajaran yang paling membosankan bagi si kembar Weasley, sampai dia menolak bicara dengan si kembar Weasley karena masalah itu.

Bukankanya senang mendapatkan kiriman berisi lencana Prefek dua hari kemudian, dia malah makin murung. Setelah membaca surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia diterima sebagai Prefek Gryffindor di tahun kelimanya besok, dia malah masuk kamar dengan wajah murung yang ditutupi setelah mendapatkan kecupan yang berlebihan dari Molly.

"Ada apa dengan anak kita, Arthur?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir melihat anaknya yang murung durja selalu.

"Aku tidak tahu Molly, yang pasti itu bukan seperti yang dikatakan Fred dan George. Beberapa hari dia juga akan kembali seperti semula," kata Arthur sambil membalik halaman Daily Prophet.

"Hhhh, dasar laki-laki memang tidak peka," kata Molly menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meneruskan memasaknya yang sudah matang karena ditinggalkannya mengecup Percy.

Esoknya, mereka semua berniat pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli semua keperluan anak-anak Weasley yang baru dikirimkan melalui pos burung hantu kemarin, bersamaan dengan amplop berisi lencana Prefek untuk Percy. Apalagi ditambah dengan, anak laki-laki terakhir keluarga Weasley, Ron, yang mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts tahun ini. Mereka jadi membutuhkan biaya yang banyak.

Awalnya Percy menolak ikut, dengan alasan sakit kepala. Molly menyetujuinya dengan sangat kecewa, karena tahu bahwa anaknya sakit, dia membuatkan semangkuk sup yang hangat dan lezat khusus untuk Percy. Entah karena tidak tega atau hal lain, Percy memutuskan untuk ikut ke Diagon Alley, walaupun wajahnya masih sama dengan kemarin, murung dan datar.

Percy tidak menggunakan lencana Prefeknya, itu membuat si kembar Weasley berniat untuk mengganggunya lagi, setelah kemarin percobaannya pada Percy tentang bubuk kejujuran yang dimasukan ke dalam sup yang dimakan Percy. Membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang juga berwarna ungu dan menggeliat-geliat. Molly marah besar pada Fred dan George dan melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan Percy.

"Kalian hanya iri, karena Percy menjadi seorang Prefek!" kata Molly, bersemburan ludah.

"Walaupun dunia berakhir, kami tidak sudi menjadi Prefek bareng sedetik pun," jawab mereka berdua dengan wajah jijik dan hidung naik.

Molly juga merampas semua persediaan bubuk kejujuran si kembar dan memusnahkannya dengan mantra penghilang di depan kedua mata si kembar. Itu membuat mereka bernafsu untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Percy.

Mereka tahu, walaupun Percy tidak memakai lencananya, dia membawanya di saku jubah coklatnya, bagian kiri. Mereka melihat Percy berpakaian untuk menyiapkan rencana tadi pagi.

Rencananya, mereka akan mengambil lencana itu diam-diam dengan mantra I'Accio'/I, kemudian menggantinya dengan lencana yang telah mereka buat yang akan memancarkan cairan hijau bau bila dipasang. Dan mereka melakukannya! Saat Percy sedang menemani Ibunya memesan buku di toko buku I"Flourish and Blotts"/I. Mereka tertawa-tawa dari kejauhan saat melihat bahwa Percy tidak mengetahui apa yang dikerjakan mereka untuk mengerjainya.

Lencana Prefek itu sudah ada di tangan Fred, dan Geroge sedang berusaha untuk menaruh lencana pemancar-cairan-bau buatan mereka, ketika si kecil Ron Weasley datang dan berkata,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka terkejut setengah mati oleh sapaan-pembawa-maut oleh adik laki-lakinya yang paling kecil. Tanpa sengaja, lencana pemancar-cairan-bau yang sedang terbang di tengah udara itu terjatuh, karena George kehilangan konsentrasi pada mantranya. Dan Fred yang lima detik lalu sedang berkonsentrasi pada mantra George sampai meremas-remas lencana Prefek Percy, menjatuhkannya dalam bentuk sudah tak keruan.

Rupanya dalam keterkejutan mereka berdua, mereka mengeluarkan suara "Aah" yang membuat Percy dan Molly menoleh pada mereka. Molly melihat lencana pemancar-cairan-bau yang sedang diambil dan diamati oleh Ron, kemudian melihat Fred dan Geroge, lalu matanya menyusur kebawah dan melihat lencana Prefek Percy yang sudah hancur diremas Fred. Ibu dari tujuh anak Weasley yang berkepala merah manyala itu langsung murka melihat lencana berharga itu dirusak oleh anak paling bandelnya. Dia menjatuhkan semua buku yang baru saja dibelinya, kemudian setengah berlari ke arah si kembar Weasley yang gemetar ketakutan melihat Ibunya seperti macan pedang yang siap menerjang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk dimarahi oleh Molly selama kira-kira satu jam bagi si kembar dan orang-orang yang menontonnya. Ketika Ginny, anak perempuan yang paling kecil setelah Ron, merengek-rengek minta makan dijubah Ibunya. Molly pun sadar, bahwa sejak tadi dia marah-marah seperti Ibanshee/I yang melolong di tengah jalan. Molly mengambil lencana Prefek yang hancur kena remasan, memperbaikinya dan berjalan dengan pandangan kasih sayang untuk Percy kemudian mengembalikannya.

"Simpan yang baik ya sayang," katanya, kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang dijatuhkannya dengan susah payah (soalnya banyak sekali). Dengan bantuan Percy (yang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi walaupun lencananya baru saja dirusak oleh adik-adiknya yang bandel), Molly berjalan menjauhi Fred dan George, bersama dengan Ron dan Ginny yang memandang heran Fred dan George.


End file.
